Talk:Darius/@comment-26001789-20150506033528
Since Black Cleaver reintroduction into the game, I been hard at work to find a situable item path to effectively make it a core part of Darius itemization. Rage Passive + Cleave in addition to the raw stats(Sexy 20% CDR) makes it pretty good looking on Darius. I think I might have found an ideal Situation, Setup and buy order that not only makes Darius strong in lane but also strong in teamfights and a definite threat. Runes are Armor Penetration Reds, Armor per Level Yellows, Flat CDR Blues and Attack Damage Quintessences. 9/21, going deep into the defensive tree getting things such as Tenacious, Oppresion, AoE Spell resistance and Basic Attack damage reduction. Offensive tree is 2 points in sorcery, 2 in Frenzy, rest in Attack Damage(yes, we do not take the Kill Minions to sustain Lane nor do we take the extra 2 points in damage to minions with Basic Attacks). Start up the game with a Long Sword and three Health Pots or Two Health Pots and one Mana Pot. Do your usual thing in TopLane where you get Level 3/5, Combo the poor guy into Ignite range, there, First Blood. Congratulations. If you instead farmed well enough but still got FirstBlood Like gold, go back to base, buy a Brutalizer. Return to lane, same shenanigans. Buy Phage. After this, it's pretty obvious where we are headed. That's right, Black Cleaver. After that, get Mercury treads to avoid being impaired while you chase down your target. After that, you can buy a Warden's Mail and duel anyone and everyone or straight up buy a Youmuu's Ghostblade and force teamfights by burning opponents flashes with your Pull. Then just go full Tank. Randuin's, Warmogs, Banshee, the works. You can even get Hydra if you are that fed or if the enemy team had like a massive frontline and only two damage sources, so you can kill those two carries and proceed to duel and demolish their frontline. Red Pot also helps early. The basic idea with this setup is to punish Laners who play passive and to outduel laners who play aggresive. By having an early 20% CDR + Phage, you can not only chase but also duel accordingly. Once you have Black Cleaver, it's pretty hard to fight you because you have inmidiate health + Cleave passive + Rage passive. The fact that you have 40% is also a pretty big thing. Decimate is almost ALWAYS up. This means your damage is always there and you can apply your passive pretty quickly. Added to Youmuu's AS and MovSpd steroid and it's pretty hard to ignore Darius when he belines towards your carries. Oh and Maxing order? QEW. Yup. I found this build and setup a lot of fun. So i'm recomending this setup to you guys. The finalized build should be something like: Cleaver, Mercury Treads, Randuin's Omen, Youmuu's Ghostblade, Warmogs Armor, Hydra/Maw of Malmortius. You can also swap in the lategame the Warmog's Armor for a Frozen Mallet for added Damage anc Sticking Potential(damn those flashes to hell!). Anyways, that's it for now.